


Glisten

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [5]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Body Worship, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Inspired by Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Muscles, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming Bad Blood takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glisten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



She's seen Karlie's stomach a lot, of course. Toned and smooth and golden.

But there is something different when they're Catastrophe and Knockout. They fight in tight black outfits, and just a glimpse of Karlie's stomach peaks through before they are face-to-face again.

The sweat is real on them both, under the bright lights. Karlie's abs clench and shine, highlighted, and it is all that Taylor can do not to stare at them. She didn't know Karlie had been at the gym more.

(Later, in the privacy of the trailer, she runs her tongue over them to hear Karlie gasp.)


End file.
